This invention generally relates to mattress and mattress pads that generate heat from electricity. During the winter in cold climates, an unoccupied bed becomes relatively cold. Thus a person entering the bed is exposed to bedding surfaces which are considerably colder than human body temperature. It takes some time for the person's body heat to warm the bed. In addition, the elderly or people with poor circulation may rely upon electric blankets or other similar equipment to warm them during the wintertime.
Various devices have been created to take the chill off of bedding so that a person upon entering the bed is not be exposed to cold surfaces in the winter. One common approach is to turn-on an electric blanket prior to entry into the bed to warm the region in which the person will sleep. Other devices supplied heated air into a space between the bed coverings. It would be desirable to have a warming mattress and mattress pad with heating and temperature sensing and control.